plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brainulator9
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 21:16, March 21, 2012 |} |} STOP MAKING CRAZY EDITS A MINUTE!!!! It's really hard to check them over. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 20:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm going for the Caffinated wiki badge. Just saying. And I'm trying to make good edits. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 20:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Little tip, try to check your edits beforehand because some of them are poor, others really good. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 20:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure! KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 20:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Leave Annoying Orange wiki Why? Seacactus (talk) 22:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm just not active. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 22:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC Will you ever return? Seacactus (talk) 22:37, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 22:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you please make me admin and bureaucrat on there? Seacactus (talk) 23:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) This is a family-friendly website (I hope) and I am also sensitive to cussing. Thank you for your consideration. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 12:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Friends Request Numbers File rename Category renames chat mod Kittenpretty (talk) 03:55, March 2, 2013 (UTC) hi dude! i hear you made the chain reaction page. A list? Do you have a list of your date sub pages?--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC) What do you want for your picture on the staff page.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Quastain Screenshots Hey, Gary! I mean.... Brainulator9! Let's chat today! If you're online! Princess Kitty (talk) 13:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Your color Leet edits I uploaded your 1337 edits! Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:33, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thx! -''BRAINULATOR9'' 23:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Twitter Hi Brainulator9, do you have any experience with Twitter? I was going to make a Twitter account for the wiki, but I need someone to help run it with me. Are you available to help? BLACK OUT Talk Blog : 04:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I have a firewall that prevents me from entering Twitter, so no. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 11:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) When? When will you make the blog? Admin Timetable Hey since you're the only admin I still remember, to you shall I ask this. Should we create a timetable of the time the admins are active relative to UTC+0 so that the users know which admin to approach to get in immediate response something like this (cause I'm not good with table making) | Time (UTC+0) | AM | PM | Admin | 12 | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | RG3000 (UTC+8)| | | | | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | | | | | | | | basically the y's are some color like lime green since it's the b'crat color What do you think? (I'm kinda bad at explaining stuff so if it's not that clear ask me) —[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|'三'千']] 13:03, May 19, 2014 (UTC) : Well I turned my dream into a rough sketch of some sort —[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|'三'千']] 14:42, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Requesting page protection Hello Brainulator! Thank you so much for unprotecting your talk page. I have a request. I created the pages Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Rollback. Could you please indefinitely protect this page from vandalism? Thank you. Oh yeah, by the way, I LOVE Nickalodeon (especially Spongebob Squarepants). Is your favorite Nickalodeon show Spongebob? Based on your Gary Avatar, I would assume so :) -3primetime3- (talk) 00:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Tehurn!!! hi,BUL9. can i have the alamanac entry template? thanks. :p (talk) 09:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Live! The Lawn! Hello Brainulator, is the chat room locked so only certain users can use it? Because I have tried to go in but I keep getting the following message: Hi 3primetime3! Thanks for trying to use the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki chat room. However, the chat room is only for active editors of this wiki, and you haven't yet made the minimum number of edits required to use it. Our chat rules requires that you make at least 50 edits in our mainspace. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope to see you in chat soon. For sure, I have made at least 50 edits on mainspace, so how come I can't join? -3primetime3- (talk) 22:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Foul Language on Chat Plz go on chat tomorrow, At some point. I need you. Winter melons are cool (talk) 01:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Sexual content/spamming on the lawn. I thought this wiki didn't allow sexual content and spamming. i go on the lawn, and i see acepearagus blurting out c*m, and meloetta3 spamming, "plz kill me". did the rules change to allow that stuff or something? sorry to bother you.Tallgentleman23 (talk) 23:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) tallgentleman23 I Have Had Enough!!! 'DeathZombi (talk) 19:35, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Brainulator! Just saw the leave message button on your page, so this is a test :) Tiger03 (talk) 17:23, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Demoting NapalmRosalina About coding Wintermelon43 as a Rollback Hi, BUL9. I tried to changed WM43 from Bureaucrat to Rollback in the Css thing, but I think I screw up something... Can you help me? Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 23:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Relationships with other users Thank you! Although, its a long time to your birthday... :D Also, how do you make a wordbuuble? I dont understand the page walkthrough :( Tiger03 (talk) 19:24, August 24, 2014 (UTC) NapalmRosalina aka NR called MP2 Mile*****r on her promotion thread a month ago because she was really mad at him for making the thread to demote WM43, but ironically, none of the other admins saw it/blamed her for it. Proof: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:143920#14. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 01:46, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Angry3456 (talk) 04:01, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I did. :P I will change it if you want. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 18:19, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Please promote Dr. Breakfast to rollback. Reason: VOTE. thanks. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:You Owe Me Hello. How do you change your hyperbole color to green? I want to change mine to orange.--CitronOrange (talk) 18:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, when you are on ur alamanac entry the color is green. How did you do that? Because I want to change my color to orange.--CitronOrange (talk) 21:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Bot Approval Template:Wordbubble/ } }}} Reporting underage Its block time for this guy: Reason 1- Middle finger. Twice. Reason 2- ASCCI Art on chat. Four tides Electromario2001 (talk) 21:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) NapalmRosalina administrator demotion thread Since the Wikia user NapalmRosalina has been demoted down to rollback, should this thread be closed too? IvyLover (talk | | | ) 04:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) highlight please, highlight: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:185992 Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Also also, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:185732 Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Brainulator. I was just wanna ask something. How to write something near to the your name in the lawn? Pvz2: DARK AGES (talk) 14:52, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Us a brony Brainulator9? I'm one too! ThePvzDude (talk) 16:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello BUL9. i just want to tell you if i already reach 25 m-space edit. can you share it to all staff (JJ) (talk) 00:08, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Make Big Wave Beach page editable to everyone Why? Becuase of this. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 12:32, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Really? Active and Inactive? http://i.imgur.com/GNLwBzm.png ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 09:37, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 15:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, my wordbubble is not working today. I accidentaly made a template page a mainspace page. Don't accuse me of spamming, cause I didn't mean to. You're friend, HMC Samey the good twin. 15:13, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 15:20, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ThePvzDude here.Can you tell Echoson to stop?He is saying I am pabilo.tell him to stop that.That guy by your window 21:45, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Another Memorial... Suggestion Hi. If you like PvZ 2, I have a suggestion. Read this thread: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:198281 --CitronOrange (talk) 02:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Ugh. I am getting a lot of opposes because people say I am going to block Uselssguy, although he shouldn't be hacking the system. Are those votes with that reason unfair/ridiculous? ZombieNinja723 (talk) 16:06, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Badulator9 Re:Badulator9 Please don't hate on me. I was the one who told on EPICMAN. Here's the email I sent them. He did admit his age and it was on the wiki for me to link to though. - IvyLover (talk | ) 01:18, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Naming stuff